joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
T h e D a b
Summary A timeless construct, T h e D a b ''exists solely for the sake causing pain within all, be they existant or otherwise. Powers and Stats Edit '''Tier: To Dabbinfinity And Beyond! Name: Dab, The Dab, Dabbing Origin: Originless (Has existed for long before the birth of Time & Space, predates even ''T h e V o i d '' and '''''T h e A b y s s) Gender: As a memetic/conceptual entity, T h e D a b is genderless, though it can manifest it's power in anything that is currently dabbing Age: Ageless Classification: Memetic/Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: Madness Manipulation (Caused the whole nuke fiasco and raised tensions between America and North Korea, Caused Jake & Logan Paul to become Youtubers), Probability Manipulation (Manipulated the 2016 Elections to get D o n a l d T r u m p into office, also caused The Adpocalypse), Social Influencing (Caused Lazarbeam to start playing Fortnite, was used in tandem with Madness Manipulation to cause Jake & Logan Paul to become Youtubers), Acausality (Appeared in 2001: A Space Odyssey, several years before The D a b b i n g Squidward ''spread the Dab throughout the minds of the world. Even if someone goes back in time to prevent themselves from dabbing, ''T h e D a b ''can still possess them). Can cause mindless entities to spontaneously gain life, incur PTSD, and then commit suicide. Cancer Induction. Mind Control. Cringe Manipulation, Meme Physiology, Abstract Existence (Types 1, 2, and 3). Possession (can possess anyone of whom has either dabbed or is currently dabbing). Dab Manipulation. Immortality (Type 8, so long as 1 iota of existence has experienced, been part of something that HAS dabbed, or bore witness to, irregardless of sentience, mind, or thought capability, ''T h e D a b can survive). Attack Potency: N/A, Composite Strength of everyone and anyone that has ever dabbed when in it's raw form, Strength of whoever it is currently possessing. Speed: '''N/A. ''T h e D a b is as fast as whoever it is currently possessing, of which it can possess multiple individuals. Should it ever be contained in a physical form, it has the speed of anyone and ''everyone ''of whom has ever dabbed '''''ever. Lifting Strength: N/A, it has the speed of whoever it is currently possessing, and has the Composite Lifting Strength of anyone ''and ''everyone ''that has '''ever '''Dabbed '''Striking Strength:' N/A, it has the speed of whoever it is currently possessing, and has the Composite Striking Strength of anyone ''and ''everyone ''that has '''ever '''Dabbed '''Durability:' N/A, it has the speed of whoever it is currently possessing, and has the Composite Lifting Strength of anyone ''and ''everyone ''that has '''ever '''Dabbed, be it knowingly or not. '''Stamina:' N/A, it has the speed of whoever it is currently possessing, and has the Stamina of anyone ''and ''everyone ''that has '''ever '''Dabbed '''Range:' N/A due to Memetic/Conceptual Physiology. Standard Equipment: Anyone and Everyone who has ''ever ''dabbed, including all their powers and their body. Intelligence: N/A Weaknesses: N/A Feats: '''https://youtu.be/e8HCumFfj90?t=320 (listed in Chronological order) Others Edit '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dabbing Category:Madness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Control Users Category:Abstracts Category:Memes Category:Tier 2 Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier